


Ad Infinitum

by LinusLocke



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusLocke/pseuds/LinusLocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story. Harold and John share a quiet meal and reflect upon their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentative Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, this is my first ever story. It may not be very good and I haven't had much time to make adjustments. This story will have three chapters. Thanks so much.

It had been three months since John Reese and Harold Finch had declared their love for one another. In the aftermath of a particularly dangerous case involving a Russian drug dealer and his Irish competitor, subdued emotions rose to the fore and for the first time in over ten years both men were seemingly complete. In the ensuing weeks John and Harold’s relationship began to transcend mere words and shy moments of physical interaction. Within less than a month both men had consummated their growing intimacy with a day of tentative and soulful lovemaking; the activities of that particular evening were precipitated by an overwhelming release of loneliness and joy rather than senseless empty desire. Since then, John and Harold had steadily reclaimed long-lost purpose and the personal fulfilment that had been stolen from their former lives in the wake of Grace and Jessica’s ‘departure’. 

The two men shared a relationship which breached description and moreover, the cruel recriminations of those burdened by absolutism and the so-called exclusivity of love. Unlike many relationships, John and Harold’s intimacy was bound by a mutual longing for companionship, redemption and understanding as opposed to the temporary pleasure of sex and physical yearning; in many respects, theirs was a ‘sexless’ but no less loving partnership which was built upon the firm foundations of compassion, respect and immeasurable bonding. On the eve of Thanksgiving neither John nor Harold could quite escape the conclusion that the Machine had purposefully left the day uninterrupted – as though it had arranged for both men to enjoy a quiet night of contemplation at John’s formerly lifeless apartment. Whilst John and Harold selflessly sought to protect the Machine’s unending numbers on a daily basis, the near sentient life-form was not entirely immune from its own self-interests for it could scarcely allow its primary assets to become victims of neglect and happenstance. 

Positioned opposite each other at the small walnut table in the middle of John’s apartment the two men appreciated the warm setting for an indulgent dinner of rib eye steak with full dressings and desert. Dressed in a steel-blue shirt and characteristic black trousers John was an image of informality next to Harold’s fastidiously elegant outfit: pinstripe suit, crisp white shirt and deep purple tie. Whilst John and Harold had long abandoned their detached working relationship, intimacy had done little to alleviate the latter’s penchant for formality – which included referring to his partner as ‘Mr. Reese’; habits are rarely lost and in this case John was more than willing to accommodate the endearing trait. “I’m not surprised that hands as fine as yours Mr. Reese are as talented in handling cuisine as they are in saving the…numbers”. The term ‘irrelevants’ had almost escaped Harold’s lips and with infinite effort he attempted to suppress the lingering guilt of past indifference which had plagued his mind since the ‘death’ of Nathan; casting a quick glance at John’s deep tender eyes, Harold forced a pained smile and added “I really don’t know where I would be without you Mr. Reese…in fact, I’m not quite sure that I would be here at all…”. With typical grace, John extended his right hand and placed it upon his partners: “if anything, it’s me who should be thanking you, Harold”. A sad albeit grateful smile swept across Harold’s face as he gripped the hand of his gentle friend and saviour “I never realised that you were such a diplomat, John”. Harold’s distinctively dry humour was met with a playful grin “well, I’d like to think that I’ve learned from the best”. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A Simpler Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind encouragement, it is very much appreciated.

John gazed into Harold's magnetic eyes and caressed the smaller man's delicate hand before relinquishing his hold and approaching the front entrance of the sparsely furnished apartment with graceful ease. The former government agent affectionately stroked the soft ears and neck of the ever-loyal Bear, who lay contently in his luxurious bed next to John's personal armoury, as he lowered the apartment's pale amber lighting to a minimal level.

Darkness rapidly enveloped the large open room, but the warm glimmer of a solitary candle continued to dance majestically across Harold's thick rimmed glasses, casting an intimate glow upon the charmingly distressed leather couch positioned near the rear window. John watched from afar as Harold gazed longingly at the bustling city that lay beyond the dull walls of the apartment with a slight smile which conveyed a thousand unspoken desires and regrets.

Thoughts of Grace and what could and should have been filtered through the older man's mind; the long and lonely trek towards salvation, which cruelly encapsulated his lost ambitions and chances, never ceased to weigh heavily upon the slight shoulders of Harold Finch. 

Harold turned stiffly to regard his quiet partner, the older man's soft voice cutting through the silence that had swallowed the room "when I was a boy, I spent many of my days living on a farm with my dad." Amusement momentarily washed over Harold's pale face at the sight of John's raised eyebrow, but it was soon replaced by a frown.

"I've never told anyone that before...it lives only in my dreams now, a different time...a different life." A strange sadness consumed John's thoughts, images of his former existence, of Jessica filled his mind. "Sometimes...sometimes I wish that life could be that simple again...and then I realise, how lucky I am to have you, John..."

Harold cast his eyes back to the window but his thoughts strayed back towards his tall friend. In the years following the loss of Nathan and Grace, Harold could never imagine that his heart would ever yearn for another human being - at least, one which lived beyond the cruel confines of his restless dreams. John was different, utterly unlike any person Harold had ever had the pleasure to know.

Beneath the cool and detached exterior of the former CIA operative lay an honest, true and loving man - full of compassion and honour; a man who would bring Harold Finch back from the bitter ashes of despair and loneliness.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
